dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Baldi vs I M Meen
2018-07-23 (4).png|My attempt originale Baldi vs I M Meen.png|Peep4Life Baldi VS I M Meen DBX.jpg|Azlanmaya14 Baldi vs I M Meen 'is GalactaK's fourth DBX. It features the titular Baldi from ''Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning going up against I M Meen from the eponymous game. '''Description Baldi's Basics vs I M Meen! Education is important in our society but we all have differing views on it and, oh boy, these two are not exceptions! one adores it, the other despises it! Has Ignatius Mortimer Meen claimed another victim? Or will Baldi give him the smackdown? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT I M Meen was pissed. Those damn kids had gotten out of his labyrinth. Well, sucks to be them! He knew just where they went to school! I M Meen: Hahahaha! Those goody-goodies are still in my reach! This will teach them for wanting to learn! So, when semester started for the two kids, Mr. Meen followed them at a distance and entered the school a few seconds after them. It was 45 minutes till the bell for their first lesson. 44 minutes later... A maths teacher walked out of the faculty room. Baldi: Oh! Hi. Welcome to my schoolhouse. I M Meen: Do not get in that kind of a tone with me, boy. I am I M-'' 'DRING!!!' The bell went off. Baldi's class was on a trip and the younger years had the Principal as their teacher, so Baldi gave I M Meen a You Can Think Pad. Baldi: ''Now it's time for everybody's faaaaaavourite subject, math! Answer the 3 questions correctly and you might get something special. Just type the correct answer into the empty box. Problem 1: 3+2= I M Meen typed in 5. Baidi: Great job! Problem 2: 1-1= I M Meen typed in 0. Baldi: I can't believe it! You're incredible! Problem 3: 6x9= This was too much for Meen to bear. He knew it would be wrong but typed in 38256 anyway. He didn't care. Baldi did though. He pulled out his ruler and ran towards Meen. HERE WE GO!!! Baldi flailed his ruler at Meen, who spun circles around Baldi, changing the setting from the school to Meen's castle. I M Meen: Now I have the upper hand. I did anyway but... Before he could finish, Baldi had slammed him on the head with his ruler. Baldi hit Meen in two other areas with his ruler, the last of which caused Meen to clutch his groin in agony. Meen fired two magic bolts at Baldi, who dodged them. What he didn't dodge, however, was the punch that followed. He hit the stone floor, his ruler flying in the air for a few seconds before hitting Baldi in the eye. Baldi got up, agonised but still focused. The same could not be applied to Ignatius Mortimer Meen, who was in hysterics thanks to Baldi's misfortune. Baldi hit the wizard square between the eyes, making Meen dazed and giving Baldi the upper hand. Baldi followed his nemesis's distraction with 5 across the old wizard's posterior. This snapped Meen out of his trance. He took his chance and punched baldi square in the jaw. Baldi's ruler was then yanked out of his hands and, to Baldi's horror, snapped in two. Baldi was devastated. This didn't stop him, though. He grabbed one of the pieces and clobbered the elderly wizard over the head with it. Meen and Baldi proceeded to have a 'ruler duel', which amounted to nobody getting harmed and the ruler getting even more smashed. Meen, seeing this as his opportunity, takes out his most prized possession: his magic book. Baldi, however, had already seen the book and, with the remains of his ruler, stabbed Meen with a splinter. Baldi picked up the book that Meen had dropped to get the splinter out and opened it, sucking Meen inside. I M Meen: No! How could this be? defeated by y own book! NNNNNNNNNNNNNoooooooooooooooooooo... Baldi closed the book and gave Meen, if Meen could hear him, one final message: Baldi: Congraaatulations! You failed all seven notebooks! Now all you need to do is GET OUT WHILE YOU STILL CAN! Ha-ha-ha! Baldi then promptly found a spellbook, created a fire, chucked the book onto it and left to find his school. DBX Conclusion This game's winner is: Baldi! Trivia * This is the first time a Baldi's Basics character or an I M Meen character appeared in GalactaK's DBXs. * It will also be I M Meen's final appearance. * This is the second battle in which the loser is killed with their own weapon, the first being Kamui Tokinomiya vs the Doctor. * This is also the second battle where it is ambiguous as to how the loser died, the first being Rincewind vs Dan Hibiki. Next Time 'I'm Popeye the Sailor Man, Popeye the Sailor Man, I'm strong to the finich cos I eats my spinach, I'm Popeye the Sailor Man!' 'These romans are crazy!' Popeye vs Asterix! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Antagonist Vs Antagonist Category:GalactaK